life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Blackwell Academy
"Global Excellence in Arts and Science for over a hundred years and counting." — a flyer in the Two Whales Diner Blackwell Academy is a senior high school located in Arcadia Bay, Oregon. The school specializes in Science and Arts, and is currently led by Ray Wells. Biography The following is what Max wrote about the Blackwell Academy in her diary : I GOT ACCEPTED INTO BLACKWELL ACADEMY. If words could dance this would be a rave. Even though I've never been to one. But who cares because I GOT INTO BLACKWELL ACADEMY, a unique and famous private school for seniors! NO KIDS ALLOWED! I didn't think I would be so excited since it's not like I didn't used to live in the same town. But when I saw the text from the Blackwell scholarship office, I could literally feel my pulse speed up. But Seattle wasn't like a fable. Au contraire. Now Blackwell Academy seems more exotic to me than any other place in the world. To study photography under Mark Jefferson... SIGH. Insert hearts and flowers. Plus there will be cool diverse students from everywhere. It won't be like my high school now... '' Background According to Ms. Grant, the school is built on old Native American land, shared between the natives and the early colonial settlers. In 1910, Jeremiah Blackwell founded the academy, striving for excellence among the student body. Jeremiah's statue resides at the front of the building, bearing the motto "''The future needs excellence". In the Two Whales Diner, there is also a black and white flyer of Blackwell, boasting "Global Excellence in Arts and Science for over a hundred years and counting." The flyer also offers free campus tours every third Saturday. Blackwell is partially owned by, and financially supported by, the Prescott family. In 1998, they donated the dormitory building to Blackwell. Related Locations Indoors Within the Academy building there are several explorable rooms: * The Hallways * Girls' Bathroom * Ms. Grant's Science Classroom (Room 104) * Mr. Jefferson's Art Classroom (Room 102) * Principal Wells' Office (and the adjoining secretary's office) * Blackwell Swimming Pool (and changing rooms) Others * Boys' Bathroom * Library * Cafeteria and Kitchen * Computer Lab * Media Lab * Math Lab * Music Lab * Storage Rooms * Jefferson's Office * Business Office Outdoors Outside the building, there are several main areas: * Main Campus * Parking Lot * Prescott Dormitory The layout of the campus can be seen on a map in the Madsen garage in David's surveillance cupboard. Faculty Staff * Ray Wells - Principal * Ms. Grant - Science Teacher * Mr. Jefferson - Art/Photography Teacher * Mrs. Hoida - English and Literature Teacher (currently on sick leave) * David Madsen - Head of Security * Samuel Taylor - Janitor * An-Marie Barenchi - School Nurse Based on Chloe and Alternative Chloe's Blackwell Report Cards from 2010, the following teachers were at that time, or are still faculty members: *J. Edwards - Physical Education Teacher *C. Cole - Art Teacher *E. Terry - Practical Math and Life Skills Teacher *P. Jackson - Social Sciences Teacher *I. Ferdinand - Personal Health Teacher Known Students Courses Clubs and Other Groups Most Prestigious Groups * Bigfoots - Football Team * Otters - Swimming Team * Vortex Club Others * Geek Girls Book Club - led by Brooke Scott * Drama Club * Vegan Club * Science Gamer's Group * Anti-Mobbing Support/Discussion Group - led by S. Sorber * Gamer Guyz (led by J. Romero) * "Meals on Wheels" (led by Kate Marsh) * School Newspaper "Blackwell Totem" (Reporter Juliet Watson) * Bible Study Group (led by Kate Marsh) Symbolism A well is something used to obtain water in large amounts. As water is important to human survival, it is associated with good things. Hence, the reason people throw coins down wells in exchange for luck. The color black holds many negative connotations. It's the color of night and darkness (when people can not see and are therefore vulnerable), the color of bruises and body parts afflicted by frostbite, the color of ashes (which are the leavings of a fire, which can cause great harm), and the color of rotting things. It's connected Hence we have "Black Well", or "Danger disguised as fortune". And it is a fitting name considering that, despite being a school (and therefore originally intended to give students opportunity and knowledge), Blackwell is a place where a lot of sinister and generally shady things are going on. Gallery School Posters TBA Trivia *The Eye of Providence appears around the school. *In the Parking Lot, there are references to several different television shows on the license plates: "PRKSNRC" for Parks and Recreation; "THWR" for The Wire; "TPFTHLK" for Top of the lake on Jefferson's car; "CRNVL" for Carnivàle; "BFFVMPRSLR" for Buffy the Vampire Slayer; "THXFLS" for The X-Files on Warren's car; "TWLGHTZN" for The Twilight Zone; "THSPRNS" for The Sopranos; "BRKBD" for Breaking Bad ''on Frank's car; "BRDCHRCH" for ''Broadchurch; "TWNPKS" for Twin Peaks on Chloe's truck; "QNTMLP" for Quantum Leap; "THPRCTC" for The Practice; and "SXFTNDR" for Six Feet Under. References Category:Locations Category:Blackwell Academy Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Locations Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Locations Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Episode Five: Polarized Locations